


Trying (#31 Boyfriend)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying (#31 Boyfriend)

Peter knew he wasn’t much of a boyfriend. His high school sweetheart had told him as much. The fact that he hadn’t dated in years didn’t help.

But for El he was determined to try. He programmed his new phone to remember every little date. He tried to get her flowers at every opportunity. And yet he forgot things and screwed up and after a year he was sure he was losing her.

Then El had a bad day. Peter bought ice cream and red wine and rubbed her feet.

She kissed him and called him the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
